TheMomentSpirit7
TheMomentSpirit7 was Krista Ulrich's former YouTube account. This account was left on May 4, 2016 and deleted it later days due to online abuse, and Krista changed her e-mail address. Subscribers TheMomentSpirit7 is way more popular than Krista's old YouTube account, RockStarOneTen. There are also a lot of people enjoying videos, like even Sims 3, Angry Birds, Bejeweled, and more gaming events that deals with projects. RockStarOneTen's subscribers RockStarOneTen was a former channel that Krista used, and it is currently called "My Old YouTube Account - movin", as it is at least unpopular. As of on November 21, 2014, it only has 57 subscribers. Some of them moved away for TheMomentSpirit7. TheMomentSpirit7's subscribers TheMomentSpirit7 is now Krista's account, and the videos are a lot much better than RockStarOneTen's videos. As of the Moment Spirit's 5th anniversary, December 9, 2014, this account has 860 subscribers. Starting in early May 2016, since Krista left TheMomentSpirit7, the subscribers will drop down. It had about 1,600 subscribers before she made a new account. Videos There are so many several videos that both TheMomentSpirit7 and RockStarOneTen had in their life. RockStarOneTen's videos Unlike TheMomentSpirit7's videos, RockStarOneTen's videos are way more unpopular, as many people don't think they trusted her. There are only 120 videos in this account, and some of them are no longer to be uploaded in this account, due to violations, and TheMomentSpirit7 is newly made after its 120th video. TheMomentSpirit7's videos TheMomentSpirit7's videos has way so many views, as you can watch them around. There are 233 currently, but as soon as it is January 18, 2015, there will be 235 for the Moment Spirit project to be added over. Two videos were deleted on December 9, 2014 as of violations to the ratings, but one will be re-uploaded back to YouTube later in two years. It will reach up to 300 when it comes to 2016. All of them were failed. The Moment Spirit videos were deleted on May 4, 2016. Closure Krista was about to close her TheMomentSpirit7 account. It is now named "TMS7 Has Moved!", similar to RockStarOneTen's "My Old YouTube Account - movin'". She is now TMS-1234567, TheMomentSpirit78-HappySimming, and TMS-RCT3 Fun. The account was officially ruined by Bin Hashin, who totally ruined Krista's life and projects, similar to what people put rude comments on over her former Angry Birds custom animation videos. On the new account, Krista will never put all licensed characters in the videos, except for BENAMI artists that she is transforming them into characters for DDR Artists Inspiration. Over few days after moving to a new account, the account is officially removed. Trivia * RockStarOneTen was the account before TheMomentSpirit7. * If anyone place rude comments on TheMomentSpirit7's Angry Birds videos, comments on them will be disabled for two exact months. ** Due to hurtful, bad comment from another person to TheMomentSpirit7, the account removed one video for good since July 7, 2015, because that was hurtful, and she's been working hard through these videos. That's why she doesn't want to make the Angry Birds custom animation videos anymore. * Since early May 2016, the account is removed for good. ** All Krista's old subscribers were removed from TheMomentSpirit7. Category:YouTube Category:Accounts Category:Network Accounts Category:The Moment Spirit Category:Internet Category:Former accounts